Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai
Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai (輝夜の城で踊りたい lit. Eu Quero Dançar no Castelo de Kaguya) é uma música das μ’s e o sétimo single, foi lançado em 6 de Fevereiro, 2013. A música foi escrita po Hata Aki, composta e arranjada por Sasakura Yuugo. Faixas # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) # Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai (輝夜の城で踊りたい) # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) (Off Vocal) # Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai (輝夜の城で踊りたい) (Off Vocal) Letras Rōmaji= Oide! oide! yuuwaku no Dance again Oide yo oide! kaguya no shiro e Deai ga ayatsuru Misuterii Kiken na Perusona Odorou! odorou! owaranai Dance beat Odorou yo odorou! kaguya no shiro de Yozora o kiritoru Reezaa Biimu Watashi to mite yo? Mabayui hoshi ga terasu omoi Koyoi no yume yo towa ni Asu no koto wa wasuretai no Watashi wa akai bara no hime yo yasashiku sarawaretai Sotto sasayaite imi arige ni me o sorasu Anata wa shiroi tsuki no Naito fureta te ga mada atsui Nogasazu ni dakishimete Kono kiseki o koi to yobu no ne Oide! oide! jounetsu de Dance again Oide yo oide! kaguya no shiro he Mayoi o nomikomu Enajii Nemuranu Passhoneito Odorou! odorou! tomaranai Dance beat Odorou yo odorou! kaguya no shiro de Seiza ga orinasu Disukotiiku Watashi mo mazete Kirameku hoshi ni chikau kokoro Hakanai yume de ii wa Asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku no Watashi wa kuroi bara no hime yo hageshiku sarawaretai Dakara hohoende oikakete to me ga sasou Anata mo kuroi tsuki no Naito hitomi no oku wa atsui Tsukamaete dakishimete Kono kiseki wa koi o yobu no ne Watashi wa akai bara no hime yo yasashiku sarawaretai Sotto sasayaite imi arige ni me o sorasu Anata wa shiroi tsuki no Naito fureta te ga mada atsui Nogasazu ni dakishimete Kono kiseki o koi to yobu no ne |-| Kanji= おいで！おいで！誘惑の Dance again おいでよおいで！輝夜の城へ 出逢いがあやつるミステリー 危険なペルソナ 踊ろう！踊ろう！終わらない Dance beat 踊ろうよ踊ろう！輝夜の城で 夜空を切りとるレーザービーム 私と見てよ？ まばゆい星が照らす想い 今宵の夢よ永遠（とわ）に 明日（あす）のことは忘れたいの 私は紅い薔薇の姫よ　優しくさらわれたい そっと囁いて意味ありげに目をそらす あなたは白い月の騎士（ナイト）　触れた手がまだ熱い のがさずに抱きしめて この奇跡を恋と呼ぶのね おいで！おいで！情熱で Dance again おいでよおいで！輝夜の城へ 迷いを飲みこむエナジー 眠らぬパッショネイト 踊ろう！踊ろう！止まらない Dance beat 踊ろうよ踊ろう！輝夜の城で 星座が織りなすディスコティーク 私も混ぜて きらめく星に誓う心 儚い夢でいいわ 明日は明日の風が吹くの 私は黒い薔薇の姫よ　激しくさらわれたい だから微笑んで追いかけてと目が誘う あなたも黒い月の騎士　瞳の奥は熱い つかまえて抱きしめて この奇跡は恋を呼ぶのね 私は紅い薔薇の姫よ　優しくさらわれたい そっと囁いて意味ありげに目をそらす あなたは白い月の騎士　触れた手がまだ熱い のがさずに抱きしめて この奇跡を恋と呼ぶのね |-| Tradução= Venha! Venha! Dance novamente sedutoramente Vamos lá, vamos! Para o castelo de Kaguya Nosso encontro fatídico é um mistério manipulador Uma pessoa perigosa Vamos dançar! Vamos dançar! A batida da dança não vai acabar Vamos dançar, vamos dançar! No castelo de Kaguya Os raios laser perfuram o céu da noite Você vai assistir comigo? As estrelas deslumbrantes iluminam esses sentimentos Oh sonho, dure para sempre Quero esquecer tudo sobre o amanhã Eu sou a princesa das rosas vermelhas, eu quero que você me faça seu ternamente Eu suavemente sussurro e significativamente evita meus olhos Você é o cavaleiro da lua branca, a mão que eu senti ainda está quente Não deixe ir e me segure apertado Eu chamo esse amor de milagroso Venha! Venha! Dance novamente com paixão Venha, venha! Para o castelo de Kaguya A energia engole qualquer hesitação A paixão não dorme Vamos dançar! Vamos dançar! A batida da dança não vai acabar Vamos dançar, vamos dançar! No castelo de Kaguya A discoteca entrelaça as constelações Me agita também Meu coração vota sobre as estrelas cintilantes Um sonho passageiro é bom Amanhã vai tomar conta de si mesmo Eu sou a princesa das rosas negras, eu quero que você me faça sua apaixonadamente Então eu sorrio e meus olhos convidam você a me perseguir Você também é o cavaleiro da lua negra, o ardor está profundo nos seus olhos Me segure e abrace Esse milagre é chamado de amor Eu sou a princesa das rosas vermelhas, eu quero que você me faça sua ternamente Eu suavemente sussurro e significativamente evita meus olhos Você é o cavaleiro da lua branca, a mão que eu senti ainda está quente Não deixe ir e me segure apertado Eu chamo esse amor de milagre Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Love Live! Categoria:μ’s Categoria:Músicas μ's